


Trying To Keep A Lightwood-Bane In Bed

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, M/M, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Alec hurt himself during a recent missionBy doctors orders, he is on bed rest for at least two daysThat should be simple enough... right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Trying To Keep A Lightwood-Bane In Bed

"Papa?" Magnus looked up from the potion he was brewing, seeing Max standing in the doorway.

"Yes, blueberry? Magnus responded with a smile

"Daddy is out of bed again" Magnus couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. Alec was currently home from work due to a bad ankle injury, the wound had been affected by demon poison meaning he had to heal the old fashion way. The injury was bad, Alec was on strict bed rest for at least two days.

Trying to keep Alec Lightwood-Bane on bed rest was like trying to bath the chairman, absolutely impossible.

"I told him to go back to bed! Just like you said I should!" Max exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

"I have no doubt you did, you know how stubborn your daddy is. Come on, let's go and put him back to bed" Gently taking Max's hand, the two walked out towards the lounge in search of Alec.

"Alexander?" Magnus' tone was laced with warning, Alec knew that he wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

"I'm in the kitchen" Alec's voice responded. Max let go of Magnus' hand and ran ahead into the kitchen, Magnus following behind.

Alec was standing in the kitchen, semi lent up against the counter as he tried to fill up a glass of water. Max had two fist fulls of his father's pants and was attempting to tug Alec out of the room.

"Love what are you doing up? You need to be resting" Magnus questioned

"I just needed water" Alec responded gesturing to the cup in his hand making Magnus roll his eyes.

"Have you forgotten that I am in fact a warlock and I could have easily summoned you a cup?" Magnus smirked as he got closer to his husband, placing his arms on the other's shoulders.

"I know but... you were busy and I can get it myself" Alec mumbled back

"Not whilst you have to hop around the loft like a flamingo you can't, come on, back to bed" Magnus moved to Alec's side and placed his arm across his shoulders, supporting most of Alec's weight.

"Blueberry could you bring daddy's water to the bedroom please?" Magnus asked Max who nodded eagerly, happy to have any chance to help out.

The trio made their way back to the bedroom, Magnus helping Alec lay back down and propping his foot up.

"Now, you stay right here and call for me if you need _anything_. Alright?" Magnus said firmly, getting a nod in response from Alec.

With a smile, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec's forehead gently.

"I love you, try and sleep okay?"

Alec did not sleep

Far from it

It wasn't even an hour later when Max came back into the apothecary, the same look on his face.

"Seriously?" Magnus sighed trying not the annoyance get the better of him. He knew his husband, he could barely stay still when he wasn't injured.

He couldn't hold this against him.

"Where is he?" Magnus questioned

"On the balcony" Max responded as his papa all but barreled past him.

Just as Max had said, Alec was on the balcony looking at the various plants that were sat in the sun.

"Alexander Lightwood-Bane, was on earth are you doing out of bed this time?" Alec's head quickly snapped to look over at Magnus, a guilty flush covering it.

"I-uh... needed to get something" Alec responded rubbing at the back of his neck. Magnus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow

"Plant… plant, I wanted a plant" Alec stumbled as he grabbed one of the small succulents. Without knowing, Alec accidentally went to set his injured foot on the floor. The Shadowhunter hissed as soon as any pressure was applied to his foot and he pulled it back up as if the ground burnt his skin.

"Alec please, you're going to hurt yourself further," Magnus said as he stepped forward and took the pot out of Alec's hand.

"Bed, let's go" Magnus instructed, taking Alec's weight once again and leading him back into the bedroom.

"Magnus I'm sorry I just-" Magnus held up his hand to stop his husband's speech 

"I know it's hard Alec, but you need to stay in bed so your injury doesn't turn into something permanent. Would you rather be stuck in bed for two days or never be able to go back to active duty?" Magnus knew his words hit Alec as the other went completely silent.

"I guess not…"

"Hmm, now will you behave if I quickly go grab some potion ingredients?"

In hindsight, leaving Alec unsupervised had been a terrible idea.

Magnus was not surprised to find Alec standing the lounge room when he portalled back into the loft.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, this time not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Alec quickly turned to face Magnus, maybe a little too quickly as his injured foot made contact with the ground causing the shadowhunter to let out a pained yell as his leg went weak underneath him, making him topple to the floor.

"Why can't you just listen to one thing I say?!" Magnus shouted as he threw down his ingredients on the couch. He stormed his way over to Alec and not so gently helped his husband up before marching him back towards the bedroom.

"Magnus I just-"

"Don't, just don't" Magnus shot back as he shut the door magically behind him, not wanting Max to have to hear his fathers arguing.

Magnus sat Alec down on the bed and stepped away from his husband. Magnus knew he was overreacting, but all he wanted was for Alec to rest and get better, to which is husband seemed to rebel against almost every time he tried to help.

"Why can't you just listen to one damn thing I say?! All you need to do is stay in bed to rest your foot, it's not that damn hard!" Magnus fumed

"I don't-"

"I know you don't like sitting still but can't you see that moving so damn much is hurting you? Why won't you let me help and just listen to me?! You stubborn-" The words died in Magnus' throat as he heard a soft sniffle from behind him.

Magnus quickly spun around and all of the annoyance and anger inside of him fizzled away seeing Alec with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking silent cries.

"Oh god Alexander I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Magnus said softly sitting down next to his husband, not wanting to touch him in case the other didn't want the touch.

"I-It's not you" Alec sniffled as he wiped his eyes, Magnus' heart broke slightly at the sight of Alec in tears.

"Whatever is the matter then?" Magnus questioned opening up his arms as an invitation, to which Alec quickly slid into.

Alec cleared his throat before placing his forehead against Magnus' neck "I just... I hate feeling so useless. I can't do anything for myself or either you, Max or Rafael"

Magnus' heart pinched at the words, he knew how much Alec hated feeling useless, no wonder it was driving him so mad staying in bed.

"My darling you aren't useless, you're injured. I know you hate staying in one place but you need to take some time to recover so you can get back to helping. Please, my love, it's okay for you to take some time to allow your body to heal" Magnus said gently as he pushed some of Alec's curly hair off his forehead.

The shadowhunter sniffled once again and nodded, his still slightly teary eyes looking up to meet Magnus'

"I'm sorry"

"No darling, I should be the one apologizing. I got angry when I shouldn't have, I just don't like seeing you in pain" Magnus responded

"You can make it up to me by giving me cuddles," Alec said as he pulled away to lean back in the bed.

"How could I refuse an offer like that" Magnus smirked, following Alec down onto the bed

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently hurt my foot pretty bad to the point I can't walk and I felt pretty useless as I'm unable to do much by myself, I guess this is kinda a vent fic cause I know Alec would feel the same way


End file.
